Two Holiday Celebration
by Valentinesbullet
Summary: Oneshot. Sort of a Prequel to A Crazy But Lovefilled Family. It's Christmas in the Highwind household! Wait...I guess they're celebrating a birthday too. Bad summary just read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Hunter and Lance. The rest belongs to Square. Enjoy!**

A nearly quiet explosion alerts the raven-haired gunman to consciousness and he sighs when a pair of giggles follow. Cid had made a few holographic materia of explosions and such to amuse the twins, but Vincent drew the line when they used them during the night. It was three in the morning and he had only fallen asleep an hour earlier after finishing all of that Gaia forsaken present wrapping. He loathed Christmas time…he really did. Vincent sighs heavily for the second time and pulls away the covers to get out of bed but a calloused hand stops him.

"Get back in bed and let the older one take care of it."

"Sephiroth doesn't need to-"

"He's the only one they listen to and we both know it."

"That's not true. He's…well…"

"Exactly. Get back in bed babe."

"You shouldn't have made those materia."

"It was that or my dynamite. Take your pick."

The blonde pilot mutters something about picky spouses, which causes Vincent to scowl, and he rolls back over and falls asleep. As the gunman considers scolding the twins again, he stops when he hears a quiet but deep voice then instant silence. The raven shakes his head as he crawls back under the covers and snuggles into Cid's back. Sephiroth seemed to always keep the twins under control with a simple look when it took a glare or two from himself to get them to quiet down for just a minute. He didn't know what was so much greater than punishment from their parents for them to listen to their older brother, but whatever worked…

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!"

"Fuck…you brats. It's seven in the morning. At least wait another two hours!"

"I'm sorry Captain. I did my best to keep them in bed but they insisted."

Cid grumbles under his breath and turns over to go back to sleep and the twin boys crawl onto the bed and shake the pilot and gunman. Vincent blinks the sleep away and he smirks before gently smacking the pilot's face and sitting up in bed. The boy's wanted to open the presents, so they were going to. All those presents he wrapped until two in the morning…

"Come on Chief. Your boys want us up and downstairs."

"They're your boys today."

"Cid!"

Vincent smacks said blonde upside the head and he swears before sitting up and violently rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Cid attempts a glare at his lover, but that falters when he finds himself staring into angry crimson eyes. If looks could kill, he would've died ten times over just then. The boys crawl closer and look up at him with wide eyes and the blonde's left eye twitches. There was no way in hell that he would fall for that puppy look, no way in-

"Alright! Okay! Just give me a few minutes and a hot cup of tea and we'll open some presents. Maybe some breakfast too."

"No breakfast! We can eat after presents!"

Cid swears under his breath again and gets out of bed to walk over to the dresser to grab a shirt and pull it on. Hunter, the older of the twins, jumps onto his father's back and Cid jolts in surprise before grinning and attempting to reach back to grab him. Vincent slides out of bed and the younger twin, Lance, grips onto the raven's pant leg and they both watch the struggle until the blonde collapses onto the bed.

"Okay kid. You win. Let go now."

"Aww…come on Dad! I thought you were strong!"

"I am strong! Just tired…"

"Dad…"

"Hunter…maybe we should let the Captain get his morning tea before you bother him anymore, hmm?"

The blue-eyed raven boy looks up at the ex-General and sighs before releasing his father and flopping onto the bed. Cid stands up again and leaves the room with Vincent and Hunter's identical twin brother, and Sephiroth beckons to the older twin to follow. Hunter walks over to the eldest brother and slips his hand into his and Sephiroth leads him downstairs to the family room and sits on the couch. The older twin joins the silver-haired man and curls into his side and the man grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and lays it over the younger.

"Seraph?"

Sephiroth's gaze turns to the boy at his side from watching Vincent build a fire in the fireplace, and he coos quietly to him as he caresses his cheek. Question gleams in the ex-General's eyes as he finds the same expression in his younger brother's eyes. He loved his brothers dearly…so much that their parents said that he was a little overprotective of them, but Sephiroth vowed to himself to keep his family safe. After the Lifestream gave him a second chance, removing the Jenova cells and restoring his sanity, the captain found him at a mako pool near Mt. Nibel and brought him home to Vincent. They both debated over whether they should keep him home when he regained consciousness and eventually decided he was no threat to anyone. Sephiroth did give them a bit of a scare though when he saw the newborns and endlessly hovered over them, then the two new parents relaxed when the resurrected man picked up Lance, who began to cry, and gently cooed and rocked him back to sleep. Ever since then, Sephiroth took care of the boys when he was closer or Vincent and Cid weren't available to.

"What is it Hunter?"

"You'll be with us forever right?"

Seraph chuckled. "I will stay until you or Lance say otherwise."

Blue eyes seemed satisfied with the answer as Hunter nuzzled closer to the older man and Sephiroth looks up when Cid walks in, a little more bright-eyed then just a few minutes ago, and a mug of hot tea in hand. Vincent makes himself comfortable in front of the fireplace on the plush rug, his favorite spot in the house, and Lance tucked into his side, both comfortably warm. While Cid claims his favorite spot, the armchair. He was just about to get comfortable until he got a glance from Vincent that shifted to the back door, and he swore quietly.

"Alright boys. This present you gotta have now. It's already cold enough outside."

The twins exchange questioning glances at each other and then their father and they watch him walk over to the back door and open it. A ball of gold and white scampers into the house and over to Lance, and a pink tongue begins to lick his face. The younger twin giggles as the ball of fur shakes the snow off of its body and curls up on the rug at his feet, and he pets the puppy as Hunter joins him and does the same.

"This one is your birthday present really. Everything else under the tree are your Christmas presents."

Vincent moves Lance's hair back as the twins enjoy the new "family member" and Cid wears his trademark grin as he ruffles one of the five-year-olds hair. The twins were born two minutes after midnight on Christmas Day, and both Cid and Vincent were exhausted from the long night before those five years ago. More Vincent really, but who said worrying about your significant other wasn't exhausting?

"Okay brats…let's open presents before we get the house ready for the party tonight!"

"A party?"

"Yup. Everyone's coming so we need to make sure the house is clean and decorated and all that good stuff!"

The twins grimace at the thought of cleaning, but smiles find themselves back onto their faces at the thought of a party and seeing their Avalanche family. They haven't seen everyone since Thanksgiving at Seventh Heaven, and they were itching to see them again.

**A/N: A little something that came to mind. Obviously something when the twins were younger. I know it's not Christmas but I don't care. Good reviews make me happy! ****J**


End file.
